


Like Lightning In A Bottle

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: British Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Foreskin Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Titty Fucking, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: "We… we’re going to Costa Rica?”“First class, eight days, seven nights, all expenses paid. I know it’s rather sudden, but… I don’t suppose you’d want to tear yourself away from those last couple lectures on Mérimée,  would you?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @me, I'm just out here doing stuff and things and hoping that the pieces connect. I'm still at a loss for what specifically I want to write, so I decided another Henry and Jared porno was the best I could do. I don't know what to tell you, really, mostly that I'm just very sad and don't know what I'm doing with my creative self anymore.

There are times when Jared misses his apartment.

Not because it was spectacular or anything, but it’s the memories. The comfortable spot in the kitchen that housed the coffee and bookshelf, the way the floor near the oven had been worn away but never completely broken down by tenants, molding so well to Jared’s feet. The jacuzzi, incongruous with the rest of the place, making it far nicer than it should have been. The way it had come to smell like, well,  _ him,  _ occupying it from his last two years of undergrad all the way up through being granted tenure. Dr. Jared Padalecki, Ph.D, professor of French Literature and Philosophy. 

Now with  _ tenure,  _ and a whole hell of a lot of unintentional favoritism. Jared hasn’t asked for it, but Dr. McAvoy does think with… baser instinct, every now and then. Like Jared hasn’t had the same turn of thought about him, because even as he’s starting to gray a bit more, he’s still really fucking hot and wears a damned kilt every day. True to his heritage, even in the heart of Texas.

Jared admires that, and definitely shouldn’t be thinking about Dr. McAvoy. The wedding band on his finger hasn’t exactly slowed his crush, and Henry loves nothing more than to give him as much hell as possible about it. He’s not jealous, not when he encourages it, and Jared has a long-running theory that Henry  _ wants  _ something to happen between them, just so that he can watch.

That voyeuristic streak hasn’t gone away, and Henry’s downright smitten with showing off. They’ve done cam shows, made sex tapes, anything that’s risky and sexy and kind of wrong. Never with their faces showing, but their PornHub channel has gotten wildly popular, mostly thanks to Jared’s gaped hole being shown directly at the camera. It’s a fucking rush, no matter how many times they do it, and Jared’s dick twitches as he pulls up into the driveway of his house -  _ their house. _

Henry’s motorcycle is in the driveway, and thank God, because Jared was not going to have a problem starting without him. He’s been horny since his intercollegiate conference this afternoon, the once a month meeting between all the different schools on campus. It’s an important gathering, and Jared is glad to be the representative for his department - but Henry had sent him workout pictures three minutes before he had walked into the room and yeah, the sweat rolling down his chest and into his tank top had been too much for flesh and blood to reasonably just...forget.

Jared’s cock has been pressed against his zipper since then, and the idea of Henry being free right now just makes it all the more urgent that he get inside. He’s already palming himself, sorting out his plan of attack; get down with Henry, prep the roast he’d taken out to thaw before work that morning, take a nice hot shower (preferably with his man) and then just enjoy the ridiculously good feeling of being held in Henry’s stupidly nice arms.

They’ve been married for six months now, and Jared still has to pinch himself over getting to come home to this every day. Henry, strong, warm, sexy, utterly thoughtful and gentlemanly Henry. Jared hit the fucking lottery, because never in a million years would he have thought that he’d have married someone like him, or that someone like Henry would made that commitment  _ with Jared.  _ Shit, stop it, Henry’s always telling him to not kick himself and yes, Jared’s gotten better about it, but sometimes it’s still hard to reconcile the fact that they  _ shouldn’t  _ go together - but they do.

The house is dark when Jared walks through the foyer, and the smell of the roast greets him. Bless him, Henry’s already put it in the oven, thoughtful bastard. Jared ducks into his study to put his bag down and hang up his blazer, tie loosening as he searches for his husband.

“Henry? Babe, I’m home.” 

No answer.

Jared checks the bedroom, finds it empty, and wanders back up the hall, catching the low volume of the television. He walks in, a rugby match going on, and on the couch in front of the television, a sprawled out, sleeping,  _ naked  _ Henry, with Marbles snoozing just as hard on the armrest above his head. He’s got his right arm thrown above him, showing off that perfect, musky pit, left resting over his stomach so that the light from the television glints off the silvery promise of his wedding ring. His cock, plump even when he’s soft, lies to the right, foreskin completely hiding his glans, balls loose and hairy because Henry doesn’t shave down there, and honestly, Jared never wants him to. All of that scent deserves to be there, and it’s taking every bit of Jared’s willpower to not just shove his face between his husband’s legs and lick him like a damn popsicle. 

He finds himself licking his lips, openly perving on his Henry’s body. The year before last, he’d gotten nipple piercings - because his chest wasn’t sexy enough already - and very quickly Jared’s need to touch Henry as often as possible had doubled. It’s a constant awareness, knowing that he has them and Henry invites every chance he gets for Jared to mess with them, get him worked up until Henry finally breaks and slam-fucks him against whatever surface is available, so fucking turned by Jared’s attentions that he can’t help himself.

Just the thought of it has Jared’s head spinning, and he carefully crouches down next to the couch, running his fingers through Henry’s curls. He doesn’t stir, wiped out from his clients and workout that day. It’s rare that Henry naps like this, only when he’s well and truly exhausted - which is why Jared  _ almost  _ feels bad as he moves his hand from Henry’s scalp and down to his chest.

Why is it always so easy to just give in to temptation with him? God, Jared had never been that guy, always so careful and needing of an absolute outcome before he did anything. It’s like Henry obliterates his sense of caution, and Jared just  _ goes  _ for what he wants, and doesn’t stop to think twice about it.

Maybe it’s because Henry moans so prettily for him when Jared finds that perfect hot spot, and encourages him to take as much as he wants. Yeah, that’s likely got something to do with it.

Jared has seen him with a lot of different jewelry in his chest, but Henry’s favorite type is always barbells, with bigger than normal size ends on them because he actively wants to draw Jared’s attention to them. They’re silver today, and Jared moves to the right one, rolling his nipple between his fingers, fascinated with how Henry’s mouth parts at his touch. He’s still asleep, but his body is reacting.

He wonders just how long he can do this without waking him, and what will happen when that happens. Jared’s not opposed to just blowing him, and hell, that’s probably not a terrible warm up for later.

For the moment, he’s content to keep working Henry’s tits, tugging and teasing, his mouth close to the left nipple. He swirls his tongue around the edge, flicking the barbell before he seals his mouth over it, suckling gently. Henry moans, almost imperceptibly, and Jared steps his efforts up,  _ needing  _ to hear Henry lose it for him.

Jared’s hand wanders down Henry’s stomach until he’s sliding his fingers through Henry’s pubes, bypassing his cock to go directly for those fucking bull nuts, rolling and tugging them as he sucks hard on Henry’s nipple. Henry groans, more conscious this time, and Jared knows he’s doing the right thing, confident that he won’t shock his husband awake. They have a standing rule about it, and Jared doesn’t feel like he’s taking advantage - not as much as he used to.

Henry’s right hand comes down from behind his head and runs his fingers through Jared’s hair, a sleepy, crackling “don’t stop” telling him everything he needs to know. Jared plays with his balls with more conviction, listening to Henry moan for him. He opens his eyes, watching Henry’s cock fatten, not quite completely hard yet but quickly getting there.

Jared shifts, the carpet under his knees making his slacks bunch as he moves to swallow Henry’s cock, wrapping his fingers around the base to take him deep. Length isn’t something that Henry has an abundance of, on the lower end of average but he’s fucking  _ thick,  _ and it’s not a moment before Jared’s jaw is aching to accommodate him, groaning when Henry’s fingers twist in his hair and gently force him to go deeper.

“Christ, that’s fucking it, Jared.” The pleasure is obvious in Henry’s voice, and Jared thrives on it, opening his jaw as wide as he can go. The helmet-flared head of Henry’s cock nudges the back of his throat, and Henry takes over teasing his nipples so that Jared has both hands free. Jared uses his right hand to draw Henry’s cock up, backing off far enough to snake his tongue under Henry’s loose foreskin, his left pressing down on the space between Henry’s hole and balls. Henry groans, shifting his hips and making Jared choke a little.

Jared’s the one with all the power right now, and he’s enjoying every fucking second of it. He makes slow loops under Henry’s foreskin, jerking him slowly so that every movement brings up another salty taste of precome. He feels Henry’s balls tighten, knowing long enough now that this is almost always guaranteed to drain Henry’s nuts dry.

It never gets old for Jared, that feeling of having Henry at his complete mercy. Henry moans, swears,  _ begs,  _ begs to come in Jared’s mouth. Jared hums,  _ yes, please,  _ easing up for Henry to fuck his mouth and dump his load, turning his gaze upwards so that Henry can see how badly he wants this. 

“Oh, fuck, Jared, I’m gonna fucking  _ come. _ ”

Jared slides his cock down his throat, going as deep as he can, and lets Henry come deep, swallowing every drop without hesitation. Henry’s arching his hips up off the sofa, cradling Jared’s head until he falls back, cock freed from Jared’s mouth with a lewd slurp. Jared feels used, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes from taking Henry’s girth. He’s hard enough to cut diamond, cock still trapped in his pants, leaking so steadily that when he’s pulled up from the floor and into Henry’s embrace he finds that he’s soaked right through them - yet another pair he’s going to have to put stain remover on.

“Love it when you let me have your slut mouth the moment you walk through the door.” Henry kisses him, tongue seeking out the taste of himself in Jared’s mouth.  _ Slut mouth,  _ fuck, Jared  _ loves  _ that, loves knowing that he spends so much time on his knees and back to make Henry come, letting him take his pleasure. He loves the validation, the tender way Henry always holds him after, unfettered praise spilling from his lips. 

Things that before Henry came into his life, Jared couldn’t find. The nerd, the geek, the book boy, never good enough for anyone to give those words, those feelings to him. Henry does that for him, unstintingly, and never with less than complete sincerity.

Jared gasps, Henry’s left hand between his legs and groping his cock, never breaking the kiss. Jared’s need is starting to make him ache, nearly to the point of making him cream his pants; that’s not how he wants it, no, he  _ needs  _ to feel his naked skin against Henry’s.  Henry draws him closer, finally letting go of the back of Jared’s head to get his pants undone and open.

“I can already feel how hard you are and I haven’t even touched you yet.” Henry nips his chin, eyes half open and smoky blue. “You need it badly today, don’t you?”

Jared nods, moaning without shame as Henry pushes his pants down his thighs and frees his cock, giving it long, twisting stroke, just like he showed him. “Those pictures you sent me, fuck, Henry, I wanted…” Jared can’t vocalize it, not with Henry continually swiping his thumb over his weeping slit.

“Tell me, Jared, you know I won’t judge you.” Henry eases off, kissing Jared as much for encouragement as to just… kiss him. “Noticed you were playing with my tits a lot just now, darling.”

“Those, Henry, I… God, I wanna fuck your tits.” Jared can barely get the words out, the idea alone being damn near enough to finish him. Henry growls, biting into his mouth, hissing a clear  _ yes  _ right as his tongue curls around Jared’s again, hauling him upwards after twenty or so breathless seconds. 

Jared ruts himself against Henry’s chest, hair scraping with incredible friction against the underside of his cock. Henry pushes his pecs together, watching Jared spit on his cock to give himself more motion. He fits nearly perfectly in the space created, his cock the total opposite of Henry’s, longer than average but not nearly as thick, neatly circumcised with a dark pink scar. Jared had taken a long time to come around to appreciating what he had, but Henry made him realize just how good it is; it’s certainly never brought him less than complete pleasure.

Not that Jared still doesn’t prefer being on the receiving end.

Walking around with Henry’s load dripping out of his ass feels  _ good. _

“Wanted this for a while, haven’t you?” Henry licks his lips, licking up the last of himself while he holds Jared’s gaze. “Always messing with them, figured you’d be into this.”

Jared shudders, precome and spit being all he has to make this work. “I love every fuckin’ part of you, Henry, but god _ damn  _ you have a nice fuckin’ rack.” He lets his accent slip just a tiny bit, so far gone on lust that he’s no longer got any reasonable amount of control over it. He ruts harder, toes curling inside his oxfords, forcing himself to keep his eyes open and watch as he bursts all over Henry’s neck, chest and face, with  _ a lot _ of it landing in his open mouth. Henry tastes it, hauling Jared down by his tie the moment the last wave of pleasure recedes, pulling him in for another sticky, salty kiss.

He’s starting to wonder when days he  _ doesn’t  _ come home and immediately get his dick some form of wet became the exception, and not the rule. Marriage has just made them want each other more, and they already had trouble saying no to each other. He loves Henry, so fucking much, and they’re both… adamant about expressing it physically.

Jensen has told him that they fuck  _ way  _ too much but hell, Jared is happier than he’s ever been in his life and if that means Jensen is going to gripe about how much dick he gets, so be it. 

Jared is never not going to want this, this life he’s built with his husband, and it’s enough to where he can feel it grow stronger every day. Blowjobs and facials are just part of the bargain.

Henry breaks their kiss, his hands still holding Jared’s head. “I suppose I should ask how your day went.” He chuckles, swept along by the same lightness that is taking up residence in Jared’s chest right now, too.

“It’s the end of the semester, students want to go home for Christmas, and I’m to the point of just pretending to give them an exam. So not bad, just… everyone is antsy and I’m right there with them.” Jared isn’t going to lay his face in a puddle of come and sweat, but the urge to cuddle up and be held is a strong temptation. “I’d much rather have been at the gym with you.”

Henry laughs, that deep, leg-wobbling chuckle making Jared bow towards him even harder. “And watch Mrs. Lanningham do her tricep curls? Yeah, you missed a lot with that. Bless her, but once you hit seventy five, there’s only so much the body can take.”

“Think we’ll still be going that hard at her age?” Jared sits up, deciding that it would be best to  _ not  _ send this shirt to the dry cleaners for the third time in a month. “I mean, by that time, dick pills should be fucking solid.”

“Pretty sure we’d have other things to worry about, but hell, I’m optimistic - c’mon, let’s go wash up before we start to get crusty.”

Their shower involves a far greater deal of making out than any productive ablutions, and Jared isn’t inclined to change that. Every touch of Henry’s lips to his is another moment that he’s living in bone-deep pleasure, and by the time they get out his fingertips are so wrinkled that he’s still rubbing them together when he goes to check the roast.

“Henry, this smells  _ amazing. _ ” Jared inhales, the heat from the oven feeling pleasant against his naked chest. He’s wearing running shorts and nothing else, turning around to scope out Henry’s ass where it’s framed by his favorite jock - a sexy clash with the apron tied around him as he goes about chopping up vegetables.

“Figured it’d be best to get it going, considering that match was on - which shit, I don’t even know who won.” Henry shrugs, feeding Jared a slice of carrot. “Guess I had better things to do at the time.”

“Like nap?” Jared squeezes one of his cheeks and goes on making a pitcher of tea. “Must have worked pretty hard today, not like you drool all over the couch with the cat.”

“I was  _ not  _ drooling.” Henry flips him off, grinning. “It… was an exciting day. I wanted to tell you after dinner but I’ve uh, won something.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, there was a contest for the company, and whomever shows the most sustainment in keeping their clients healthy gets a week in Costa Rica and well, what do you say to some rainforests and beaches?”

Jared’s smiling so hard that his cheeks are starting to hurt, the lightness in his chest now spreading through his whole body. “We… we’re going to Costa Rica?”

“First class, eight days, seven nights, all expenses paid. I know it’s rather sudden, but… I don’t suppose you’d want to tear yourself away from those last couple lectures on Mérimée,  would you?”

The fact that Henry’s paid close enough attention to know his end of semester lectures is honestly enough to make him tear up a little, but to throw in a vacation? Yeah, Jared’s a little...overcome. “I... yeah, Henry, of course.  _ Yes. _ ”

Henry throws him a dazzling smile, setting down his knife to pull Jared in for a kiss. “It just so happens that it falls the week after Christmas, so we can still go see your family, too. Think it’ll be a nice little break from reality, work on our tans…” Henry leans in and nuzzles Jared’s neck, voice lowering to a lust-tinged whisper. “Worship every inch of each other’s bodies as much as we like.”

Words alone could make Jared come again, if Henry keeps this up. “You know I’m pretty much sold, right?”

“Just wanted to make sure I had your full attention. I hear there’s a jungle excursion as well.” Henry kisses him, chastely but with warmth. “And enough coffee to stand a chance of us both getting our fill.”

“Oh,  _ baby. _ ” Jared lets off, holding Henry at arm’s length. “Eh, I don’t know, sounds like a real snooze fest. Think I’d rather stay here and  _ owshitokayyes!” _

It’s a bit late in life for them to pinch each other’s nipples out of spite, but in the moment, Jared  _ did  _ kind of see that one coming.

And a week in paradise with Henry?

Like hell if he’s going to pass the opportunity up.


	2. Chapter 2

“Is it bad that I already don’t want to go home?”  
Henry’s been staring out the window since they touched down in San Jose, taking in the verdant greens of the Costa Rican landscape with unabashed wonder. “Seriously, I don’t want to leave. Ever.”  
“Babe, we haven’t even seen the good stuff yet.” Jared leans over and kisses his shoulder, the road underneath the bus’s wheels bumpy and rough, yes - but they’re both more than willing to endure a little travel discomfort for where they’re going. “We could always ask the driver to stop and let us walk around in the jungle for a bit.”  
Henry looks at him, his blue eyes wide with amazement. “Don’t tempt be, Jared, I might do it.”  
“Wasn’t Tarzan a stranded British citizen or something?” Jared links their fingers together, rubbing his thumb over Henry’s wedding band. “Or was that just the Disney version.”  
“Dunno - never read the whole story. Burroughs was never my thing growing up - was more a Jules Verne fan.” Henry winks at him, and yeah, it’s a bit like peeling an onion at times; layer after layer of mystery.  
“Alright - 20,000 Leagues or 80 Days?”  
Henry smirks, and Jared lifts and eyebrow. “You’ll just have to keep pondering that, won’t you?”  
“Ass.”  
“My silence is the price you pay for laughing at me earlier.”  
They had both been exceptionally careful to not bring anything that was banned on the flight, but watching Henry have to lift his shirt to tell the TSA woman that yes, it was just his nipple piercings setting the alarm off was a hoot. It’s not often that something or someone gets the better of Henry, so Jared has to get his laughs in when he can - although in her defense, Henry showing his tits probably did get them through the process a little more quickly. The look on the lady’s face had been priceless, and when Henry had made them dance a little - even Jared had been a little breathtaken.  
“Yeah well… I’m sure there are ways to break that silence later.”  
Henry gives him a dark look, and Jared’s pretty sure that his ass just gaped itself for him. Knowing that they can spend the whole week naked and eating fresh fruit off of each other’s bodies is a thought that Jared’s been clinging to like a lifeline, and Henry knows it too. They’ve even held off from fucking for a couple of days, wanting to save it for when they finally arrive. Of course, they’ve been driving each other crazy in the meantime, touching, kissing, whatever they can do to get the other so fucking worked up that it’s gotten to the point of torture. Jared loves this dance, the long, slow steps they take to drive each other wild.  
There’s no one across the aisle from them, and with Henry on the inside seat, Jared slips his fingers out of Henry’s grip and drops them to the inside of his thigh. Henry doesn’t move, holding Jared’s eyes as he moves his hand slowly upwards until he’s got it inside the loose fitting leg of Henry’s shorts, fingers curling as best as he can get them to around the thick hang of Henry’s cock.  
He’s wet.  
Really fucking wet.  
Jared chances a look down and sees the precome dripping out of Henry’s foreskin, heart pounding so hard in his chest that he feels like his ribs are going to break. “You…”  
“I know.” Henry adjusts himself and pulls the leg of his shorts back down, and then rests Jared’s hand over his crotch, covering it with his own. “I’ve been going non-stop since we landed, thought I had pissed myself somehow.”  
Thankfully the dark material doesn’t show the steadily growing wet patch, but just knowing he’s that turned on makes Jared bone up instantly. He adjusts his carry-on (full of books and the poetry he’s been working on) over his lap and gives Henry another firm squeeze, making his legs spread even wider.  
Henry leans in, pressing his forehead against Jared’s and closing his eyes. “I love it when you play with my cock like that.” He shifts his hips, disguising it as adjusting in his seat. “Always know how to touch it just fucking right, Jared.”  
Jared gives him a minute stroke, touching his lips to Henry’s. “Think I’m gonna be doing a lot of that here pretty soon.”  
A hard jolt under the bus’s wheels breaks them apart, nearly putting Jared in the aisle. Henry pulls him back with a laugh and secures his arm around his shoulders, the moment broken. “Careful, darling, the roads are a little bumpy.”  
“Ass.” Jared pinches him, and Henry makes a noble attempt at getting away - not that he can go all that far. “So what do you want to do first?”  
Henry gets the resort flyer out of his bag, spreading it so that Jared can see the list of available activities. “Well, first - get settled in, maybe a shower, followed by lunch. There’s a marine life tour in the late afternoon, or we could just… lie on the beach for a while. We have a whole week, you know. Plenty of time to get in touch with the wildlife.”  
“I’m still not sure about the swim trunks you got me, by the way.” If they could even be called trunks; they’re short, white, almost briefs with red striping down the side, the opposite color scheme of Henry’s identical pair. Jared hasn’t spent much time on beaches and even when he has, he’s been in safe, secure board shorts - not… these.  
Henry had insisted that he looked good in them, especially since Jared’s been stepping up his squat game lately. His ass is never going to be as nice as Henry’s, but it’s got definition now, at least.   
“You’re a knockout in them, darling, just you wait and see. Everyone there is going to be looking your way when they see you in them.”  
“But I don’t want them to see me. It’s fine when you look, but everyone else is… well, it makes me uncomfortable.”  
Henry leans in and sucks on his earlobe, just to make Jared go even crazier. “Well then look at it like this - they’re looking at what they can’t have, my sexy, incredible husband, who’s probably going to be walking around with the taste of my come in his slut mouth and leaking from his wrecked hole.”  
Being ogled in tiny swim shorts suddenly doesn’t seem so bad, especially when Henry spins it like that. God, everyone is going to see the bruises and marks they’ve left all over each other, haven’t they? The new, fresh ones they’ll imprint today, tomorrow, and the days following that.  
“I love you, completely and deeply.” Jared goes for a hard, fast kiss, and Henry has to shove him away before they end up jumping each other.  
It wouldn’t do to be arrested for public indecency before they even got there, now would it?  
\---  
The ride through barely touched rainforest is awe-inspiring enough, but there's not much that could prepare Jared or Henry for the sunswept beauty of Conchal Beach. Sure, Texas has beaches, and Jared has been to a few of them - but nothing like this, with its golden sands and the Pacific Ocean stretching in an endless blue expanse before them.   
It's not often that they both end up gobsmacked - but the moment they're off the bus, they both take a moment to just stand and absorb the vastness of this slice of paradise, the ocean roaring on one side, the jungle on the other. Henry slips his left hand into Jared's, sharing the moment and just...breathing.  
“Breathtaking,” Henry murmurs, lingering for another long moment before Jared tugs him towards the hotel proper, eager to get inside and let everything go for a while. They didn't even get a honeymoon, so this is a welcome chance to have the unrestricted access to each other that they've both been craving. Jared doesn't begrudge their schedules; their lives are their lives, and he's fine with that - but this chance? It makes a warm, contented feeling settle inside Jared's chest, making him grip Henry's fingers even more tightly.  
The lobby is done in cool greens and blues, a happy medium of the ocean to the west and jungle lying east, as though they've coalesced into this subtly beautiful space. There aren't but a couple of people in line ahead of them, and Jared guesses this isn't exactly the busy time of year - not that he's going to complain about it being relatively empty. The girl behind the desk greets them with a huge smile and Henry presents their reservation, speaking to her in a patois of English and Spanish that Jared struggles to follow.  
Seriously, layers.  
“Hey, Jake, would you mind showing them up?” The girl - Raquel - calls behind her and from the offices behind her pops out a deadly cute twink with dark hair and gauges, obviously the Jake she called for. Jared catches his eye and Jake grins at him, doing a quick, appraising take of Jared's body.  
Henry nudges him, grinning, and suddenly Jared feels like the tank top he's wearing isn't quite enough. Sure he's used to Henry ogling him but cute twinks with gauges and cheeky grins? Yeah, he's not entirely sure what to do with that information.  
Jake gives them the spiel all the way to their room about the services that the resort offers, the themes and specials for each night of the week (Wednesdays are LGBT night, and the drinks are all half off) and finally the local attractions aside from the resort, during all of which Jared keeps getting smiled at, much to Henry's amusement.  
“And if there's anything else that we can provide, just ask. We'll see you down at the bar tonight, yeah?” Jake sets their bags down, his attention still fixed on Jared.  
Jared gives him the most encouraging smile he can, and Henry turns his head to chuckle. “We...yeah, we'll be down. Thanks Jake.” He tips him out and Jake leaves, still grinning, and Jared doesn't move until the door is shut. Henry is fair to bursting with laughter, and Jared sighs, crossing his arms.  
“What’s funny?”   
“You, darling. A perfectly nice guy checking you out, openly might I add, and you get bashful. It’s… alluring.” Henry steps forward, putting his hands on Jared’s hips. “It would be worse if you were faking your humility, but you’re not, and that’s what makes it all the better.”  
“But I’m married, Henry. To you.” This isn’t amusing, it’s… embarrassing. Sure, getting views on Pornhub is one thing, but this is different. This is someone other than his husband ogling him, and Jared doesn’t like it all that much.  
It would have been different if Jake wasn’t hot. Bad boy, taste like sweet poison hot.  
“And that’s okay, Jared. I’m not the jealous type. You turn far more heads than you realize. I’m not saying I want someone to come up and grab your ass or anything but if I catch someone staring, I’m not going to jump them - more than likely agree with them.” Henry kisses him, gently, running his fingers through Jared’s rapidly curling hair. “One day I’m going to make you believe just how fucking sexy you are.”  
“I’m still getting used to you saying it to me, much less having cute bell boys or whatever he was undress me with his eyes.” Jared feels his body responding to Henry’s warm, close proximity, the memory of feeling him up earlier still fresh in his mind. “I’m pretty sure that’s not allowed on the clock.”  
“I think he’s actually the bartender, and he just so happened to be nearby, but I get your point. Maybe we should invite him up one night, see how long it takes us to lick him to his center.” Henry catches his lips for another kiss, only this time it’s a lot less chaste. Jared moans, wanting to be greedy and just...take what he wants from his husband.  
“See, I am the jealous type, and I’m not sure what I’d do if I watched your tongue go in someone else’s mouth.” Jared fights back the ugly taste of bile, sliding his hands up to Henry’s chest. “Or anywhere else for that matter.”  
Henry stays silent for a moment, holding Jared close and backing him up to the wall nearest them. He’s been so focused on Jake that he hasn’t had the chance to really take in their surroundings; it’s done in the same soft greens and blues as the rest of the resort, with a massive king size bed in the middle, a hot tub in the corner, and a fully enclosed shower visible through the open bathroom door. They have a balcony too, with another massive bed, this one canopied and able to be enclosed for privacy - whomever set this package up for them did an amazing job, and Jared forgets about being jealous for a moment, Henry’s mouth dropping kisses all along his neck and jaw.  
“I would never, ever cheat on you, Jared, you know that, right? Just the thought of it is… heartbreaking.” Henry’s voice gets serious and quiet, and Jared feels kind of bad for even breaking it up. “And no matter what, you are enough, ten times more than enough, alright?”   
Henry seals that promise with a kiss, and Jared feels a hot sort of relief and solidarity flood through him, knowing Henry means every word of it. He shouldn’t have to tell Jared - he should believe it all the same, but the voice of insecurity still shouts a little more loudly in Jared’s head from time to time than he would like.  
Jared’s shorts and underwear soon end up around his ankles, his cock hard against Henry’s thigh, leaking precome all over him. They don’t break their kiss, undressing in slow movements, but soon they’re both naked and rutting against each other. Henry works his thigh between Jared’s legs, keeping him nice and spread, right hand square in the middle of his chest to keep him in place while he reaches around with his left to mess with Jared’s hole, fingertips rubbing and massaging that private, special place continually.  
“Really need some lube, don’t you think?” They had gotten to bring one tiny bottle with them - the rest had been confiscated. Embarrassing, yes, but it’s not like they were going to try and hide what they would be doing. Jared keeps trying to grind down on Henry’s fingers, wanting nothing more than to be stretched and filled around them. Or his cock. Hell, Jared doesn’t care, he’s horny in a deeply needy sort of way and Henry is being a giant fucking tease about it.  
“Buried down in your bag, darling - perhaps there’s something else more readily accessible.” Henry lets him go, leaving Jared to stroke himself and resist just tackling him to the bed and making his best attempt at taking him dry. Jared stays put, watching Henry’s ass move as he goes to the bathroom and looks around, emerging triumphantly with a jar of coconut oil held up in his left hand.  
“Think this’ll do just fine.” Henry sets the jar on the windowsill, pulling Jared back to him for another knee-weakening kiss. It’s like they’re hungry for each other, needing the taste of his husband’s mouth as though he were oxygen. Jared moans, getting his tongue sucked and worshiped while Henry reaches behind him again and scoops oil onto his fingers, holding Jared’s cheeks apart while he spreads it all around Jared’s hole.  
Jared pushes back, gasping when he feels Henry’s middle finger slip into him. “Things keep going like this and I’m gonna need to sit on an ice pack for a week.” Henry pushes in deeper, and adds a second finger; he’s got Jared trained up to take two almost right off the bat. It’s far more about relaxation than stretching, he finds, and he throws his head back to bear his neck to his husband.  
“Who says you’ll be bottoming the whole week?” Henry nips at his collarbone, fucking his fingers in and out as best he can, accounting for the weird angle he’s working with. “My arse has been feeling a little neglected lately, you know.”  
Jared reaches around and squeezes him, holding on tight. “Just name how and when and I’ll be there, babe.” God, he’s starting to see stars, Henry’s expert fingers working him open perfectly. “Didn’t think that was something that needed asking.”  
“I’ll hold you to that.” Henry captures his mouth again, three fingers sliding in, swallowing Jared’s loudening moans. His cock is throbbing, precome leaking all over himself and Henry, desperate to the point of begging. They need to get to the bed so that Henry can bend him over, shove himself deep - only Henry’s made no such move, and Jared isn’t inclined to tell him just yet.   
Can he just stay here for a week, right on the edge of pleasure?  
Henry pulls his fingers out, leaving Jared whimpering at their loss. He slicks his cock up with oil, assessing Jared with an expression that speaks of something… more. Like he’s trying to figure out just what to do with him.  
“Do you trust me?’  
Jared nods, unquestioningly. “Always.”  
In one swift motion, Henry has lifted Jared clear of the ground and is holding him against the wall, held up in those massive arms as he settles Jared down on his cock without even looking. The angle makes Henry feel enormous, with nothing supporting him but Henry’s biceps and hands. This should not be possible; Jared has three inches on him, and mile long legs that he has to quickly wrap around Henry’s back. Thing is, Henry’s muscle mass is a whole hell of a lot greater, and he’s holding Jared up like he weighs nothing.  
It’s hot.  
Really, really fucking hot.  
Henry thrusts his hips, the hard stop of the wall behind Jared making it burn through him all the more. “Knew I could do it.” Another thrust, and Jared feels like there are fireworks going off inside him. Seriously, this is erotic on a completely different fucking level, rendering Jared useless but to just… take his husband’s cock.   
“Show off,” Jared grunts, and hangs on tight to Henry’s neck. “Christ, Henry, you’re gonna be the fucking end of me.” He doesn’t even need to touch his cock, rock hard and spurting precome every time Henry fucks back into him. This is all physics and raw energy doing the work, filled over and over again and Henry finds that sweet spot continually.  
“So long as it’s me, darling.” Henry leans in to kiss him, briefly, managing to fold Jared nearly in half to bring them closer. Jared can feel the burn in every single muscle, counteracted by the hard shots of pleasure injected right into him every time Henry’s cock nails his prostate. Ecstasy and agony, united in one feeling. It has Jared heading for the edge rapidly, and for both of their sakes he’s going to have to blow soon - Henry can’t keep him here forever, and Jared knows damn well that he’s likely to hurt something - but it feels so fucking good he can’t make himself stop.  
So long as it’s me.  
Of course it’ll be Henry, no matter what.  
One more stroke of Henry’s cock against his prostate, and Jared shoots clear up to his chest, roaring with pleasure, his muscles burning and feeling as though they’re being rent asunder. Henry slams into him, buried balls deep, and Jared swears he can feel the muscles around Henry’s cock working to fill him up, milking each other dry until they collapse in a heap on the ground, Jared coming down hard on his husband with come leaking down the back of his leg.  
If this is how their week is going to go, then this is one hell of a start.  
Henry kisses him, tenderly as ever, licking his way into Jared’s mouth almost as if he’s trying to apologize.  
“How long have you been waiting to try that?” Jared needs to stretch out and let his body rearrange itself, but for the time being, laying on top of his sweaty, vein-popped husband is fine. “Or was that spur of the moment?”  
“Call it a long working theory and I finally worked up the nerve to try it - and you have put on a lot more muscle than I thought, by the way.” Henry flicks his chest, smiling. “And you said you didn’t think you had.”  
“So you’re a better judge of my physique than me, sue my ass.”  
He really shouldn’t have said that, because Henry smacks his hole and scoops up some of the come dripping out of him. “Think I’d rather eat you out and fuck you again in the shower.”  
“After that little stunt? Oh no, you’re getting pinned and fucked, Henry.” Jared stretches his arms above his head and lowers himself for a kiss, hair falling forward to tickle Henry’s cheeks when he does. “Or I could just lick you out until you can’t remember anything but my tongue.”  
Henry squirms, and Jared figures he’d better get to it sooner rather than later. “All these threats and no follow through, you talk a mad game, darling.”  
Jared hauls him up out of the floor and shoves him towards the bathroom, snagging the oil on his there. “Oh, you just earned another tongue lashing.”  
Henry laughs, and dashes out of Jared’s grip. “Like I’m going to say no - and it’s Journey To The Center Of The Earth, by the way.”  
“I’m… is that a rimming metaphor?”  
Another laugh, and Henry comes back to kiss Jared stupid again. “No, my favorite Jules Verne novel. Did you really forget?”  
“Sorry, I couldn’t hear you over the sound of blood rushing to my cock - but I’d love to hear your thoughts about it later.” Jared melts into Henry’s embrace, perfect and secure.   
“It’s a date.”  
No, Jared doesn’t think it really could get any better right now, not by a bit.


End file.
